BL First Kisses
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: A compilation of first kisses (and first mutual kisses) of some of our most beloved yaoi pairings. They will be titled by chapter whch pairing it is, and I do take requests! They will vary in rating and genres.
1. ItaSasu (Naruto)

**So this chapter is a cute little one that's young ItaSasu, nya x3 please R & R**

 **Summary: Sasuke is four and Itachi is nine, Sasuke learned on TV that when you someone a super bunch, you kiss them. I apologize for any OOCness!**

 **Genres: Romance/Humor**

 **Rated: K+**

 **-Story Starts!-**

"Aniki, I love you!" Sasuke exclaimed, as he burst through Itachi's door and jumped on his headfirst which got an 'oof' out of the older.

"I love you too otouto." Itachi replied, ruffling his cute little brother's hair. He was caught by surprise however when Sasuke clumsily placed his lips on Itachi's. The older covered his mouth and looked at Sasuke with astonishment, "w-why?"

"I saw on TV that if you love someone a super bunch, you kiss them. I love you aniki." Sasuke replied with a giant smile, as he hugged Itachi's waist.

Itachi smiled gently and brought his brother up for another kiss, "I love you too, just don't tell mom and dad that we kiss okay?" The younger noddedhis head happily, he really did love his big brother and if he could keep giving and receiving kisses if he didn't tell their parents, he definitely wouldn't tell a soul.

Over the years they shared hundreds more kisses and they learned a new definition of love.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. SebaCiel (KuroshitsujiBlack Butler)

**This chapter is my first attempt at writing SebaCiel cuz I wanna be a more well-rounded writer, writing more than just what I know, but also what I want to write but am a little too scared too, nya. So please forgive any and all OOCness!**

 **Sumarry: Ciel get's drunk one night (cause Lao spiked his tea) and he orders Sebastian to give him an adult kiss, not knowing how that would change everything that happened that night.**

 **Genres: Romance/Humor**

 **Rating: M**

 **-Story Starts!-**

Ciel watched as his demon servant got him into his night clothes, his head buzzing and making him feel dizzy and bold. He smirked down at Sebastian and started to unbutton his shirt, possibly to annoy the demon, or for other reason.

"Young master, could you kindly stop unbuttoning your shirt?" Sebastian asked in a more than slightly irritated tone, he wanted to get back to his room and play with the cats.

"Don't tell me what to do Sebastian!" Ciel said indignantly, slurring his words slightly, and that's when Sebastian knew something was wrong with the young earl.

"Young master, could it be that you are drunk?" Sebastian asked, rather amused by the idea. Thinking back now, was it possibly that Lao had snuck some alcohol into Ciel's tea? _He had complained that his tea tasted odd, but I thought he was being picky._ If there was any Sebastian's mind, it disappeared with Ciel's next slurred sentence,

"I'm not drunk, you're drunk." And then he laughed! Sebastian's young master had laughed!

"Sebastian I order you to give me an adult kiss and do those things that the characters in Mey-rin's books." Ciel ordered, not realizing exactly what he meant in his alcohol impaired mind , or just how much he would enjoy the events that had yet to take place.

"Milord, do you know what your implying?" Sebastian asked after regaining his composure. He knew very well that Ciel knew all too well so he didn't even wait for a reply before scooping Ciel up bridal style and tossing him on the bed. In mere seconds he was on top of Ciel, pleasuring his mouth as he started to rapidly undress his young master and himself.

After quite a few minutes of making out, they pulled away due to lack of oxygen. As Ciel was recovering his breath, Sebastian was nipping his soft skin in places. He moved his mouth to one of Ciel's cute little nipples, toying with it and pinching the other. After awhile he moved lower, taking his master's small cock into his mouth and sucking, and bobbing his head. Hearing Ciel softly moan above, muffled by a pillow, he continued beginning to bob his head faster, soon it all became too much and Ciel came hard into Sebastian's mouth, who swallowed it all and began preparing Ciel's entrance, slipping a finger in. When that became bearable, he slipped in another and then another, stretching his young lord, and searching for that special spot inside Ciel that he knew would drive him over the edge again. He knew he found it when Ciel let out a rather loud moan. Sebastian smirked and thrusted his fingers into that spot again, harder this time, receiving another delicious moan. He kept doing that (no doubt making the boy beneath him go crazy) until Ciel growled and then glared at him and ordering,

"Stop teasing me and fuck me with your cock properly!"

"Young master, it appears I need to teach you some manners." Sebastian teased, before pulling his fingers out and thrusting his cock, rather hard, into Ciel's prostate.

Ciel moaned, not even caring to cover it up with a pillow.

Sebastian set the pace of his thrusts to be hard and inhumanly fast, turning Ciel even more into a moaning, drooling mess, who was completely sober by now, but didn't care anymore, the pleasure was that intense.

"S-Sebastian -hah- I'm need -" Ciel didn't even need to finish his sentence because the demon knew exactly what he needed, as his hand made its way to Ciel's neglected member. In just a few pumps Ciel orgasmed for the second time that night, Sebastian wasn't that far behind and in a few more thrusts he came deep inside Ciel.

He pulled out and flopped down beside his young master as they caught as they caught their breath. Sebastian recovered first and was gathering his stuff to leave when he felt a small hand stop him, he looked back to see Ciel blushing bright red as he spoke, "you can stay here for tonight if you like, only because it would be a hassle of Mey-rin were to see you leaving my chambers like this."

Sebastian smiled and laid down beside Ciel, "of course, young master." He encircled Ciel's tiny body with his, and, though he would never admit it, Ciel liked it very much.

 **I know this probably sucked, nya... But please don't be too mean in the comments as this is my first and probably last attempt at writing SebaCiel...**


	3. Maou x Urushihara (TDIAPT)

**This is my first fic for this pairing/series so for any OOCness, sorry! Let the record show that I adore Chiho so I hate having to make her cry, nya.** **The series the fic is for is The Devil is a Part-timer.**

 **Summary:** Maou took away Urushihara's game, the latter trying to get it back, follows him outside *gasp* and they fall down the stairs, Chiho sees the whole thing and runs home, crying.

 **Genres:** Romance/Humor

 **Rating:** T

 **Story Starts!**

"Maou, seriously man give it back!" The purple haired fallen angel said, chasing the devil around the house.

"No, while Ashiya is out sick I have to look after you, and you know the rule only two hours if screen time per day." Maou replied.

"I am very sorry my lord, if I were feeling better I'd give him a beating for you..." Said a sick Ashiya from the corner where he currently looked like he was dying.

Maou opened the door and stepped outside, the sun was out and it was a rather beautiful day. Maou stood there and smiled triumphantly, not expecting Urushihara to emerge and trip, knocking them both down stairs, their lips deciding to attach.

There was a surprised squeak as Maou deepened the kiss, but that squeak was not from Urushihara - who was pretty used to this sort of thing, it had been Maou's coworker Chiho, who ran home crying, no doubt Maou would have to listen to Emi lecture and threaten to kill him later, but right now he didn't care. Right now he was kidding the former demon general whom he loved.

 **The End**

 **I know this probably sucked, so again, I'm sorry! Please if you do leave a comment, don't be too mean, nya *gives you puppy eyes***


	4. Yogi x Nai (Karneval)

**So this is my first fic for this pairing and for this series (Karneval), nya! The reason why I decided to write this chapter is cuz I've been searching and searching for ANY fics for this pairing and sadly I found none at all! And I ship so yeah this happened, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Summary: Yogi is still half asleep and decides to act on his feeling for the little niji**

 **Genres: Romance/Humor/Cute**

 **Rating: K+**

Yogi woke from yet another dream of the niji-boy he had grown to love in a romantic way... At least he thought he had woken up, but there lying in bed with him was Nai, one leg draped over Yogi's. The blond couldn't help himself, he leaned down and pressed a soft, sweet kiss to the red eyed boy's lips.

Nai woke to pressure on his mouth, his eyes opened to see that Yogi was kidding him, he smiled into the kiss. Just then Yogi came to his senses and apologized profusely. All that racket had roused Gareki from his slumber and said grumpy teen threw pillows at them, telling them to shut up and shortly after fell way asleep.

"Nai-chan, I'm really sorry! I really don't know why I just did that! Please forgive me, please!" Yogi whispered to the little niji.

"You don't have to apologize Yogi! I don't know why, but for some reason when you did that it made my heart beat faster and made me feel really happy!" Nai replied, copying what Yogi had done earlier and placed his lips clumsily over the blond's.

Gareki woke once more and saw this, immediately separating them and almost killing Yogi, cause the black haired boy was like a mama bear when it comes to Nai, no matter how much he denies it.

 **So yeah that happened! If any of you guys have read/watched Karneval, could you please tell me (in either a review or by PM-ing me) why Yogi x Nai is extremely unpopular? Cuz I would like to know why :) later my lovelies!**


	5. Gareki x Nai (Kareval)

**My second fic for this series (Karneval) and first for this pairing! This pairing is actually quite popular compared to the one in the previous chapter! Sorry for any and all OOCness, nya!**

 **Summary: Gareki is a little awkward when it comes to comforting people, but he'll try his best for the little niji he's in love with!**

 **Genres: Romance/Cute**

 **Rating: K+**

Nai was crying. Nai was crying and it was Gareki's fault... If only he hadn't have snapped at the younger boy, Nai was just really glad his friend was home from the academy for the holidays.

"Nai, come here." Gareki's voice came out a little harsher than he intended but he wasn't really good with all this feelings stuff... None the less Nai obeyed and walked over to the grumpy teen's bed, when there Gareki pulled him under the covers with him, pulling him close. Yes Gareki admits he has romantic feelings for this pure little innocent niji-boy who, in Gareki's opinion, was a lot less stupid than Yogi - who was just an idiotic over-grown child. Nai still continued to cry, lightly now, showing very little signs of shopping anytime soon.

"Why are you still crying?" The blue eyed boy asked in an irritated tone, cursing himself internally for not being very good at this whole comforting thing. The result of Gareki's question was Nai increasing his tears and burrowing under the covers as a small animal would.

"B-because Gareki hates me. H-he has been being a lot colder and is always avoiding me..." Sniffled the mound under the blankets.

Gareki, in that moment did something out of character, he let his walls crumble and showed his true feelings, as he removed the covers and placed a chaste kiss on Nai's lips.

"I don't hate you, Nai." Gareki whispered but knew the white and purple haired boy would hear it. And perhaps someday he would tell Nai his feelings, but for now he was at his limit and the walls came back up to protect him.

 **How was it? Was it any good? I know the ending gives a lingering promise of more... And maybe someday you'll get more than that... But right now this was the best I could do!**


	6. ReiGisa (Free!)

**Summary: Nagisa is kicked out (cause he's gay) and is staying at an uninformed Rei's house.**

 **Genres: Romance/Sweet**

 **Rating: T (for language that I don't agree with and is offensive and horrible and made me feel terrible after writing it!)**

Nagisa was staying over at the object of his affection's house, the latter thinking it was just an ordinary sleepover, but in truth it was because Nagisa needed a place to stay. The blond was checking his phone when the blue haired youth came back up the stairs to tell him that dinner was ready. Nagisa plastered a smile on his face, hoping that Rei didn't suspect anything was amiss.

They ate and decided to stay up for a little longer, Rei studying and Nagisa playing a game on his phone to distract himself from the text message his parents had sent him. He felt tears stinging his eyes at the recollection, deciding it better for Rei not to know anything, he walked to the bathroom and locked the door, sinking to the floor and bawling his eyes out. After a good long cry he stood and washed his face before returning to Rei's room, hoping his red eyes wouldn't give him away.

"Nagisa-kun, why are your eyes red and puffy? Have you been crying?" Rei asked when he took in the blond's appearance.

"Why would I be crying Rei-chan? It's just my allergies acting up. Now I hope you don't mind but I'm super duper tired." Nagisa lied, faking a yawn. The blue haired teen nodded saying something about being sleepy too.

The lights went out and after the blond was sure that the other boy was asleep, he let his tears fall again, trying to be as quiet as possible, little did he know Rei was not asleep at all so the quiet sound of him sniffling made Rei quickly put on his glasses, and get down on the floor where Nagisa had chosen to sleep, placing a hand on his shoulder, asking what was wrong.

"W-wha... Nothing's wrong silly Rei-chan, I-I just got some dust in my eye that's all!" Was Nagisa's reply, as he wiped away his tears and put on a cheery smile.

"I know that's a lie Nagisa-kun, now please answer the question honestly."

"Mm... Mm pmnets sund ough I wan ay..." The blond mumbled.

"What?"

"MY PARENTS FOUND OUT I WAS GAY, okay? There now you can kick me out too cause I'm a freak and a weirdo." Nagisa was sobbing again, but continued might was well give the blue haired boy another reason to hate him, "and also I'm in love with you, so there you have another reason to demand I leave and for you to be disgusted with me, don't worry you don't have to me 'disgusting faggot you don't care about and that should just die in a ditch somewhere' for me to it, okay? I'll pack up and leave now." The magenta eyed boy got up and started gathering his things while Rei sat there, stunned into silence.

Though he didn't sit there for long. With a soft smile he pulled the blond to him in a tight but gentle embrace. "I'm in love with you too, Nagisa-kun." And before the other boy had time to think or say anything, Rei's lips descended upon his own. "And even if I didn't love you as much as I do, I wouldn't judge and act like a total jerk to you, cause I'm gay too."

Many more kisses were shared that night, along with cuddling in bed until the morning where they slept in, still tucked into each other's arms, happy and secure.


	7. Yuujirou x Tohru (Princess Princess)

**Summary: Tohru wonders if his roommate/best friend wants him to remain at the school, or rather if he would care if he left, he kinda planned on staying, but would like to hear what the blond had to say**

 **Genres: Romance/Drama/Cute/Sweet/Comedy**

 **Rating: M**

"So Tohru, have you decided whether you're going to go back home or stay here yet?" Yuujirou asked his best friend seriously.

Tohru pretended to think about it for a moment. In truth the bluenette had already made up his mind, but he wanted to know the blond's opinion, "I'm not sure, what do you think?"

The brown eyed teen avoided the other's blue eyes as he mumbled just loud enough for Tohru to hear, "I want you to stay of course..." The bluenette's chuckling alerted the blond of the fact that Tohru had just been testing him. "You'll pay for that!" Yuujirou received an 'oh really' look from Tohru, which prompted the blond to launch himself at his roommate and start to tickle his sides, causing the rich sound of laughing to be heard. The two were so loud in fact that Mikoto stormed in from the next room over 'to tell them to shut up!' which ended in them teasing him so much that the pinkette left, a stream of tears following him.

When they caught their breath from laughing too much, they both leaned in and shared their first mutual kiss.

What started out as a sweet chaste kiss quickly turned into something far less innocent. Yuujirou nibbled on Tohru's bottom lip, said bluenette opening his mouth almost immediately. The taller boy's tongue exploring the shorter's warm, wet cavern, coaxing the other's tongue into a sensual dance with his own. That dance turned into a fight for dominance - which Yuujirou was the proud Victor of. By now the blond had the bluenette pinned under him on the latter's bunk, making quick work of Tohru's button-up shirt and his belt. As if a cat waiting for a moment to pounce, he turned the tables - and their positions - attacking Yuujirou's smooth, pale neck, said blond was determined NOT to be the uke of their relationship, after all submissiveness was NOT in his personality at all, switching their positions yet again - this time pinning Tohru's wrists above his head, giving the blushing bluenette a cocky smile. Tohru, however, thrusted his hips up, their clothed erections connecting, and smirked at the bit above him.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway and both princesses looked over and through their lusty haze, saw president Arisada with an amused smirk on his lips as he said in a cheerily threatening tone, "next time you want to do something like this, might I suggest you lock your door? Or at the very least close it."

Both the blond and the bluenette felt a chill go down their spines, thinking the same thing, _shit he's going to use this for blackmail_ , as he walked off.


End file.
